Bella and Angela in Santa Carla
by Violet Halliwell
Summary: After the Cullen's left Bella told Angela everything and the two girls became best friends. Bella and Angela take a year out after high school and move to Santa Carla where Angela's aunt lives. There they meet the Lost Boys. Angela finds herself drawn to Paul and Bella catches David eye. Follows the movie story line but with a different ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter One

Bella and Angela sat side by side in their high school gym watching Jessica give her valedictorian speech. "When we were five they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up. Our answers were things like astronaut, president or in my case a princess. When were ten they asked again. We answered rock star, cowboy or in my case gold medalist. But now that we have grown up they want a serious answer. Well how about this? Who the hell knows?" Bella and Angela smiled at each other as they clapped and cheered with the rest of the students. "This isn't the time to make hard and fast decisions. This is the time to make mistakes. Take the wrong train and get stuck somewhere. Fall in love, a lot. Major in philosophy because there is no way to make a career out of that. Change your mind and change it again because nothing is permanent. So make as many mistakes as you can. That way someday when they ask what we wanna be we won't have to guess. We'll know."

Everyone cheered and clapped then. They handed out diplomas next. Charlie stood up as Bella took hers and she grinned back at him.

"Can you believe we have actually graduated?" Mike asked his friends as they stood in the crowd after. Mike, Bella, Angela, Jessica and Eric were all stood in a circle.

"I know," Jessica agreed. "We're supposed to act like adults now."

"Whats the plan for you guys next?" Mike asked. "My folks are pushing for University of Washington in Seattle."

"I've got into Brown," Jessica told them.

"I'm heading to Massachusetts next week. I'm in an advanced program at MIT," Eric said. "What about you guys?"

Everyone turned to Bella and Angela. "We're actually taking a year out," Bella said.

"What?" Jessica demanded stunned.

"My mums sister had just moved to Santa Carla in San Francisco with my cousins. We're renting an apartment out there and taking a year off before we going to college next year."

* * *

Bella loaded her bag into the taxi that was waiting outside Angela's house. Once they were all loaded up they turned back to their parents. Charlie took Bella to one side. "I'm so proud of you Bells. You were so sad after the Cullen's left but here you are graduating and taking a gap year," Charlie said and Bella hugged him. "Here." He handed her a cheque and Bella looked up at him shocked. "I've been saving this since you were born, you're eighteen now. You should have it." Bella grinned and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"Come on, Bella," Angela said with a laugh. "We've got to go or we are going to miss the plane."

Bella finally released her dad and followed Angela to the taxi. They both turned waving until they lost sight of their parents as they rounded the corner. "This is going to be amazing," Angela said grinning.

"It is," Bella agreed. Angela had become her best friend after the Cullens left. Bella has even gone as far as to tell Angela the truth about the Cullens. She had shown her the bite mark James had left her with.

* * *

They arrived in Santa Carla and headed straight to their apartment. They didn't even unpack before they went to bed.

It was midday before they got up the next day. They dressed and walked down to the boardwalk. "Auntie Lucy," Angela said happily as they walked into the video store.

"Angela," she greeted, stepping round the counter to embrace her. "I can hardly believe you and Michael are eighteen already. You must be Bella."

"Nice to meet you," Bella said and reached out shaking Lucy's hand.

"Michael and Sam are down on the beech surfing if you want to go find them."

* * *

Bella and Angela took their shoes off and walked along the beech barefoot. "Hey," Angela called and waved when she spotted her cousin. Sam stood up running towards them.

"Hi, Ang," he said.

"Hey, where's Michael?" Angela asked. Sam pointed out to where Michael was surfing.

Bella and Angela sat on the beach with Michael and Sam for the rest of the afternoon. As the sun started to dip down over the horizon Sam and Michael left to change and get some tea but they arrange to meet them in an hour on the boardwalk.

The two girls paused by concession stand that did piercings when Angela first noticed the Lost Boys.

David led the guys out of the video store with a smirk and they rode away. They pulled their bikes in further down the boardwalk. Angela turned when she heard the bikes and she watched them all get off. Paul looked up and caught her staring. He smirked and Angela looked away. David and the others followed where he was looking. David's eyes skipped over Angela and landed on Bella.

She had her short blonde hair that hung almost straight around her shoulders. She was wearing a white top tucked into a pair of denim shorts with boots. David grinned at her. Angela looked up catching Paul's eyes again. She noticed David eyeing Bella and she grinned. All four boys were looking at them now.

Bella hadn't even noticed the Lost Boys. She was watching a girl have her ear pierced as her friend assured her it wouldn't hurt. "What is it with guys always seeming to stare at you hungrily?" Angela asked Bella gesturing to David, not knowing the boys could hear every word. Bella turned looking where Angela was pointing.

Bella met David's intense stare and she grinned. "He's hot," Bella told her and Angela laughed.

"I think the blonde one is sexy," Angela responded. Bella chuckled, looped her arm through Angela's and set off walking. "Could you imagine if Edward and Ben could see us now?"

"Ben was immature but Edward was controlling," Bella said. " _You must stay human, Bella. I will not damn your soul!"_ Bella imitated Edward and both girls fella about laughing. Bella looked up as they passed by the boys.

They all wondered what Bella had meant when she talked about what they assumed was her ex insisting she stay human. Had she been dating a vampire? David was still openly watching Bella and Paul had his eyes fixed on Angela. David raised his cig to his lips and took a drag. Bella bit her lip and then she lost eye contact with him as they turned the corner heading for where they had arranged to meet Michael.

* * *

 **A/N: Posted on 01/10/2015. All outfits are on my profile. Violet x.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter Two

When Bella and Angela got to where they had arrange to meet Michael and Sam only the younger brother was there. "Where's Michael?" Angela asked.

"He went off after some girl he was making eyes at," Sam answered with a smirk.

"How about we go cramp your brother's style?" Bella asked, grinning and slung her arm around Sam's shoulder. Angela followed them smiling.

It didn't take long for them to find Michael. Bella jumped on his back and Michael caught her easily. Bella chuckled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Michael paused waiting for Angela and Sam then carried on after the girl. He paused as she approached a guy on a bike. Bella recognized him as the guy from earlier.

Star climbed on the back of his bike and Bella struggled keeping her face neutral. She was a little disappointed he had a girlfriend. David and the other guys all turned to look at them. David felt the same disappointment Bella did when he saw her with Michael. Bella grinned despite feeling disappointed. "Come on, she stiffed you," Bella whispered to Michael. He nodded and set off walking again with Bella still on his back.

The two boys walked Bella and Angela back to their apartment before heading back home themselves. "Those guys tonight we're hot," Angela said once they were alone.

"Yeah, but the blonde one looked taken to me."

"You could be wrong," Angela told her. "Just because he gave her a ride doesn't mean they are a thing."

"I suppose," Bella whispered.

* * *

The next night the two girls returned to the boardwalk, though neither of them voiced it they both were hoping to see the guys again. "I'm just going to see my aunt Lucy," Angela told Bella. Bella nodded and lit the cig in her mouth as she carried on walking. Bella was in her own world and didn't even notice the boys lounging around by their bikes.

A girl walking passed shoved into Bella sending her staggering back, knocking her cig from her hand. "Hey, watch it," Bella said reflexively. The girl, who Bella realized stood a good foot taller than her, turned round. "Oops." Bella's voice was so quiet the Lost Boys only just caught what she said. The other girl gave Bella a shove. She flew back, David turned catching her as she fell.

She looked up into his eyes shocked. "Thanks," she said. Tall girl too one look at who she had pushed Bella into and vanished into the crowd. Bella pulled herself gently from David's hold and straightened. "Sorry about that."

"Not a problem. You got a name?"

"It's Bella."

"I'm David. This is Dwayne, Marko and Paul," David introduced gesturing to them. "You must be new in town."

"What makes you say that?" Bella asked.

"Because I'd remember if I had seen you before," David told her and Bella blushed. "So where you from Bella?"

"Washington. Me and my friend Angela moved here after we graduated."

"That the chick you were with last night?" Paul asked. Bella turned to look at him as she nodded. Angela stepped out of the video store then her eyes scanning the crowd for Bella. She smiled when she saw who she was talking to.

Angela approaching saving Bella from answering. Paul smiled at Angela who resisted the urge to chuckle girlishly and looked down. "This is Angela," Bella introduced, linking their arms.

Paul watched Angela thinking how beautiful she was when she blushed. David kept his eyes on Bella. "Would you like a ride?" Paul asked Angela. Her eyes snapped up meeting Paul's, they stared at each other for a long moment before she nodded approaching him.

David still hadn't taken his eyes off Bella. "What about you, Bella?" David held his hand out and Bella looked from it to his eyes. A slow smile spread across her face as she thought about what Edward would say if he could see her now again. She nodded and stepped forward taking David's hand, slid on his bike behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Her first thought was that he smelt good, amazing in fact. She felt his muscles ripple underneath her hands as he kicked started his bike.

They didn't travel far before they came to a stop. Bella leaned around David and saw Michael with the girl from the previous night. "Where you going Star?" David asked. Laddie ran for Dwayne who took his arm helping him on the back of his bike.

"For a ride, this is Michael," Star told him.

"Let's go," Michael said, reaching for her hand. Star moved closer to his bike.

"Star," David repeated her name. Star turned and David gave her a hard look. She hesitantly stepped away from Michael and approached Marko's bike climbing on behind him.

"Do you know Hudson's bluff? Over looking the point?" David asked.

"I can't beat your bike," Michael told him.

"You don't have to beat me, Michael," David said. "You just have to try and keep up."

Michael turned heading for his bike and David set off with the others behind him. He turned at the top off the stairs bouncing down them onto the beach. Bella wrapped her arms tighter around him and David smiled. He pushed his bike faster as they set off down the beach, weaving in and out of the people and bonfires. Bella let out a shout of laughter and David whooped in front of her. The raced under a pier and through some woods before they reached the bluff. Michael over took the others trying to catch up with David. The stayed side by side head straight for the edge of the cliff. Michael pulling back loosing his nerve and skidding sideways on his bike to the edge. He stopped with his front wheel hanging over the edge of a five hundred foot drop. David slammed his breaks on bringing them to a dead stop at the edge.

Bella peered over the edge. During her depression stage after the Cullens left she had become a bit of an adrenaline junkie. "That was awesome," Bella said, laughter in her voice.

"You think so beautiful?" David asked, turning to look at her over his shoulder. She froze, he was so close. David suddenly broke eye contact with her and turned his head as Michael punched him.

"Michael!" Bella reprimanded him but he ignored her.

David turned back to Michael and smirked. "How far are you willing to go Michael?"

David stepped off his bike and turned lifting Bella off as the others disappeared down the steps. "Are you okay?" Bella asked, looking up into his eyes. She cupped his face in his hands examining his face.

"Yeah, your boyfriend doesn't punch that hard," David said.

"Michael? He's not my boyfriend," Bella told him.

David wrapped his arms around her pulling her to him. "That's good news for me," David told her smiling. He put an arm around her shoulder and led her down the stairs after the others.

* * *

 **A/N: Posted on 05/10/2015. All outfits are on my profile. Violet x.**


End file.
